


Bonding Present

by ivyclimbing



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyclimbing/pseuds/ivyclimbing
Summary: Bucky's enthusiastic knitting.





	Bonding Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracie137](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie137/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's Fertilizer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227172) by [gracie137](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie137/pseuds/gracie137). 



 

**Author's Note:**

> Quick sketch of Sam wearing Bucky's knitted hat, based on [this](https://www.etsy.com/ca/listing/554004940/baby-turkey-hat-turkey-hat-funny-baby?gpla=1&gao=1&&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=shopping_ca_en_ca_thanksgiving_All+Products&utm_custom1=a16792dc-707c-4ce0-b726-29c2d66da872&utm_content=go_1597951811_63291002067_303223133260_aud-545022478520:pla-293946777986_c__554004940enca) Etsy turkey hat. Thank you for sharing your writing!


End file.
